The World Wide Web, Wideband, and Internet, and other technology developments have made it possible for users to watch streaming videos via computers, cable set-top boxes, satellite receivers, and televisions. A user's quality experience of watching streaming video depends on many factors. For example, factors that influence user experience include the quality of audio/video presented, the bandwidth of Internet access, the time to reach a stable video quality level etc.
It often is the case, however, that the user experience is negatively impacted by the way the audio is actually designed or encoded. For example, a movie that a user is streaming might include an audio track that was designed to be presented in theaters, and thus may not be optimal for one or two speakers of, for example, a mobile device. The default audio levels can vary, such that the sound may be too loud in some places and too low in others for a user watching the videos in a private venue. Further, the appropriateness of levels can vary by user as well. Unfortunately, users of conventional devices are typically stuck with constantly adjusting the volume or settling on an audio volume that is less than optimal for that user.